


Drinks

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [32]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Amy goes to the Ninth Circle and discovers Ahzrukhal is one ghoul she can't outmaneuver.





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 31: fuck you kinktober, I do what I want.
> 
> IT'S OVER. *sobs happy tears* It's finally over. The end of Kinktober. Excuse me while I die somewhere and rest for a few days.

 

 “Well, look at this. A smoothskin what I ain’t ever seen before.” The ghoul behind the bar in a suit and tie smiled, his elbow resting on the top, leaning toward where Amy was seated.

 

“I’m new here,” she offered.

 

“Course you are. I’m Ahzrukhal, this. . . this is the Ninth Circle. What are you drinking, sweetheart?”

 

Amy reached into her pocket to pull out ten caps, then slid them toward him. “The strongest that will buy me.”

 

He chuckled, a rough rasp before he grabbed a glass from beneath the bar along with a bottle. He poured what had to be two shots into the glass, then push it toward her.

 

Amy expected more of the same burn she’d had at every other bar, but this went down smooth. Her eyebrows drew together as she lifted her gaze to him. “This can’t be ten caps.”

 

“Mouth as pretty as yours shouldn’t drink the swill I sell to the rest of the trash here.”

 

Whether the heat on her cheeks was from the alcohol or the compliment, she wasn’t sure.

 

Worse? She wasn’t sure she cared.

 

“Thanks,” she said, gaze dropped as she sipped the alcohol.

 

Ahzrukhal didn’t stay and flirt, and she found herself disappointed by that. He moved about the bar, bringing drinks, leaning in for quiet conversations with patrons, though his gaze kept skirting back over to her as if checking in.

 

By the time she’d finished her glass, her head had started to go fuzzy. The radio played, and she swayed to the tune, eyes sliding closed as she lost herself to the music and the liquor and the quiet murmur of the bar.

 

“Another?”

 

She opened her eyes to smile at Ahzrukhal, who leaned toward her, both elbows on the table. “I shouldn’t.”

 

“Why not? Last I heard, you rented a bed at Greta’s for the night. Even if you drink yourself under the table, you’ll only have to crawl just a bit to reach it.”

 

The small push was enough, so Amy nodded. “Sure.”

 

“Ah ah, gotta help out. Come on around and pour it yourself. How about I teach you a little bartending, huh?”

 

“Sure.” Amy stood, fingers trailing the long bar top as she moved behind it, to where Ahzrukhal stood. “Why are you being nice to me? Everyone I’ve talked to says you’re a real asshole.” The insult rolled from her lips, lubricated by the booze.

 

“Oh, I am. I don’t stay in power here because I’m nice. I’ll do whatever it takes to further my interests.”

 

“So, again, why are you being nice?”

 

“Because the other thing they must have forgotten to mention is that I’m a smart asshole. I use what I need to use to get what I want. Down here? That’s usually muscle. It means letting Charon over there break a few bones, it means killing off some competition, it means whatever it needs to mean. You, though? I’ll get what I want from you by being nice, not by breaking bones.”

 

“And what do you want?”

 

He stood behind her and set a hand on her hip, then slid forward to cup her crotch through her jeans. His other hand lifted the bottle of alcohol and set it on the counter beside her glass. “You can’t be so young to not know what I want. Pour yourself a drink.”

 

Amy tried to ignore the hand, with his long fingers grasping her teasingly, as she picked up the bottle.

 

The bar top came to her ribcage, which meant his hand was hidden to anyone look, not that anyone was looking. At least, no one but Charon, the ghoul in the corner.

 

Amy opened the bottle and poured some into the glass as Ahzrukhal flicked the button of her pants, then slid his hand into them. The heat of his skin had her sucking in a breath.

 

She’d shaken Gob’s hand, but that was the only time she’d touched a ghoul before. His skin had been hot as well, but she’d chalked it up to a result of his cleaning. Judging from Ahzrukhal’s skin, however, it was a ghoul thing.

 

Probably a result of the radiation-

 

“-am I boring you?” He drug his teeth over her earlobe, pulling softly. His fingers pressed against her clit, the rough edges pulling a gasp from her. “Finish pouring the drink.”

 

She nodded, focusing on the drink again. She poured about the same amount he’d given her at first, then managed to get the cap back on the bottle as she set it aside.

 

Ahzrukhal’s fingers never stopped, though after a moment he slid his hand further down, then pressed two fingers into her, his palm grinding against her clit. “You feel good, smoothskin.”

 

“Someone will see.”

 

“I doubt it. My patrons are all drunk already, and even if they weren’t? They know better than to pay any attention to what, or who, I’m doing. Now, that is good liquor. Don’t let it go to waste.”

 

Amy’s fingers wrapped around the glass, her other hand going to the bar to hold her steady as he fingered her slowly. His other hand went to the bar beside hers, caging her in.

 

She pressed the glass to her lips, sipping the alcohol, but she couldn’t taste it at all. All she could focus on was Ahzrukhal’s fingers, his palm against her, and the subtle rocking of her hips.

 

She pulled the glass away, but Ahzrukhal wrapped his hand around hers and moved the glass back to her lips.

 

“Drink more. I want you nice and drunk.”

 

She drank as he tilted the glass, but when he curled his fingers inside of her, she jerked backward and spilled some onto the bar top.

 

“Oh, my. What a waste.” Ahzrukhal set the glass down, then ran his fingers through the drops before lifting them to her lips. “Suck.”

 

Amy slid her lips around his fingers, sucking and using her tongue to clean the alcohol off.

 

He released a rumbled groan, his own hips pressing forward against her. “What a good smoothskin. There’s a little more on the bar, though.”

 

Amy leaned forward when Ahzrukhal pulled his fingers from her mouth and used them to press her forward.

 

“Lick.”

 

She did. She drug her tongue over the small spill on the bar, rewarded when he kicked her feet apart to spread her thighs and allow him to speed the pace of his fingers inside of her.

 

Amy moaned, the sound far too loud for anyone to miss. She lifted her head to find the bar empty, save for Charon who was busy locking the doors.

 

Ahzrukhal kept a hand on her back, keeping her pressed against the bar. “I don’t close the bar often, you know. You should take this as a compliment.” He pulled his fingers from her, then pushed her jeans down.

 

“Isn’t he going to leave, too?” Amy nodded at Charon.

 

“No. He’s my bodyguard. How can he guard me if he leaves?” Ahzrukhal twisted Amy, then used a grip on her hips to sit her on the bar.

 

“Do you really need protection from me?”

 

“Maybe. How do I know you don’t have any weapons hidden? I mean, I’m going to search you very thoroughly, but until then? Besides, I like having an audience.” He finished stripping her pants and underwear off.

 

The pants, he tossed to the end of the bar but held the underwear in his hand. “Look at that, soaked through.” He tossed them to Charon, who caught them and peered down at them, his eyebrow inching up. “Just want to give you the scent.”

 

Before Amy could question the statement, Ahzrukhal spread her knees and pushed two of his fingers into her again. At this angle, with her legs spread wide and no pants to get in his way, he was able to go deeper, to fill her more.

 

Her hands went to the back edge of the bar as he fingered her, twisting his wrist to rub against every spot that had her moaning and lifting her hips.

 

“You’re so soft, smoothskin. Ghoul cunt just isn’t the same. You see, we ghouls don’t salivate, and in the same way, the girls don’t get wet enough. You? You’re so damned wet.” He took his free hand and set a hand on her ass, pulling her forward.

 

Her bare skin moved against the bar, a slight squeak at the movement.

 

He pulled his fingers back, then pressed three together and into her. The three stretched her further, especially since he didn’t go slow.

 

Amy’s hands slipped off the back of the bar, and she yelped as she fell back.

 

Until she struck something hard. She angled her head to find Charon behind her, her back against his chest. His large hands settled on her waist, holding her still.

 

Ahzrukhal chuckled as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. “Charon is a good helper, especially because he tends to get leftovers. It makes him very attentive. Oh, feel you tighten around my fingers. You like that idea?”

 

Amy let her eyes closed and dropped her head back against Charon’s chest. She focused on the full feeling of Ahzrukhal’s fingers, the way he pressed into her deep and hard. Charon’s hands came up and cupped her breasts through her shirt, thumbs brushing over her nipples. Her arm reached up and wrapped behind Charon’s neck, clinging to him.

 

Ahzrukhal brought his other hand up, thumb pressing against her clit in a hard press that sent her over the edge. She came around his fingers, gasping as she twisted her hips. He slowed his fingers but kept a lazy pace until she whimpered, fingers digging into Charon’s neck.

 

Ahzrukhal pulled his fingers out and nodded at Charon, who pulled her backward.

 

Charon slid his hands beneath Amy’s thighs, keeping her legs spread and using that grip to hold her, back still against his chest.

 

Ahzrukhal came around the bar, undoing his pants. He didn’t remove them, and Amy got the sense he didn’t care to take his clothing off.

 

So it seemed the arrogant ghoul was self-conscious.

 

He pulled the zipper of his pants down and moved the items out of the way enough to pull his cock out. It was same texture as the rest of his skin, with grooves that ran the length. He wrapped one hand around his cock, the other grasping her chin so she looked into his eyes. “You know, I do love to fuck women after they’ve come. Their cunts tighten around me in tiny little aftershocks, and sometimes, they’re so sensitive they struggle.” He rubbed the head of his cock against her, grinding it against her clit. “Feel free to struggle, smoothskin.”

 

Amy wasn’t prepared when he thrust into her, and he was right. Her cunt tightened down at the feeling, at the way the grooves in his cock rubbed against her.

 

Charon’s hands never faltered, fingers digging into her thighs as he held her open and still for Ahzrukhal.   

 

Not that she wanted to go anywhere. Her hands dropped to Charon’s hands, nails digging in, but he didn’t seem to care.

 

Ahzrukhal kept his hand on her chin, though he didn’t kiss her. “I wanted you the second you walked in here. A smoothskin willing to walk into the Underworld? Into my bar? Oh, you were like a sweet kitten wandering into a yao guai den, in so far over your head.” He fucked her, slow and deep thrusts like he was claiming her. “I like that you’re not afraid of me.”

 

“Should I be?”

 

His fingers tightened around her chin, a snap of his hips to illustrate his point. “What a stupid question. My bodyguard is holding you up while I fuck you. I could do anything to you and you couldn't stop me. Of course, you should be.” He dropped his free hand between them to finger her clit as he fucked her, the touch causing her cunt to twitch around his cock. “Afraid and very fucking careful.”

 

She reached up and shoved his chest because she was too sensitive.

 

Ahzrukhal released her chin and grasped her wrists in one hand. “I like the struggle. Almost there, smoothskin. Just hold on like a good girl.”

 

Amy’s breath came out in shallow, fast panting. How the hell could he feel this good? The warmth of the ghoul behind her added to it, his fingers still biting into her thighs, his breath on her neck.

 

Ahzrukhal closed his fingers around her clit in a hard pinch that threw her into a second and uncomfortable orgasm. It caught her breath and distracted her enough, she almost missed Ahzrukhal stilling, his cock twitching as he came inside her.

 

He didn’t lean in, didn’t kiss her. He released her wrists and pulled out.

 

Charon didn’t let her down, and the chill of the bar drifted over her cunt, catching the wetness and making her shiver.

 

Ahzrukhal drug two fingers up her cunt, catching his come and her desire. He brought the fingers up and slid them into her mouth, not giving her a chance to refuse him. “That was more than worth closing the bar. And since it’s already closed? How about you let Charon have a reward for his hard work while I rest up for round two?”

 

Amy should say no. She should put her clothing back on and walk of shame her ass right out of the Underworld.

 

Instead, she nodded.

 

Charon moved her like she weighed nothing, setting her ass on a bar stool so her back pressed against the bar. He undid his pants as he took her lips in a deep kiss, a kiss she lost herself in, his lips hungry and harsh.

 

Ahzrukhal took a seat on a stool beside them, lips tilted up in a grin like this was the best show he’d seen. “Oh, smoothskin, this will be fun.”

 

Amy let her head fall back on the bar as Charon’s cock pressed against her. She might be in over her head, but Ahzrukhal was right.

 

It would be fun.


End file.
